


Sorry to Wake You

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9544997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: This is a request from @beeimightbe for a story with the starters 43: “You better hope my mom doesn’t find out”, and 59: “Are you awake?”. So here it is, hope you all like it!





	

You awoke when a bright light shined across your eyelids, accompanied by what sounded like the soft thud of feet hitting the floor beside your bed. Your eyes opened slowly to see a figure looming over you, it’s long hair swinging as it looked at it’s surroundings. At the sight of the hair, you realized who your night time intruder was, a soft gasp leaving you as you sat up to turn on your bedside lamp.

 

“Cisco?” He froze at the mention of his name, turning his goggled eyes to face you with a sheepish little grin on his face.

 

“Heeey Y/N,” he replied awkwardly, “I uh...are you awake? Wow, so sorry about that, I um...I didn’t mean to...” he stammered, tucking his hair behind his ear as he took his goggles off to see you properly.

 

“What are you doing here?” you asked him, making him swallow nervously as he inspected his Vibe gauntlets.

 

“Well, y’see the thing is,” he began, a nervous chuckle leaving him, “I was practicing my jumps, y’know my portal jumps, and I uh...I was getting tired, and next thing I know, I’m thinking of you staying with your mom for your family thing, and thinking about how much I missed you and...well, I think I sorta jumped here on accident?” 

 

You blinked at him for a moment, which only served to make him even more nervous at your lack of response. Then suddenly you clapped your hand over your mouth to stifle a laugh, “Aww Cisco...” you said his name sweetly as he smiled back at you nervously, “that’s the cutest thing I’ve ever heard, come here,” you got up on your knees atop your mattress, pulling him into your arms so you could hug him tight.

 

Cisco hugged you back, hesitantly at first, then all in as he chuckled, “you mean you’re not like, mad or anything?” he asked when you pulled back.

 

You gave him a confused little frown, “Why would I be mad that you missed me?”

 

He shrugged, “I dunno, I mean I was kinda talking more about the whole portal jumping into your room in the middle of the night, cuz I remember you telling me how your mom is about you having boys over, and while that’s not what’s happening here, obviously, I don’t want you to get in trouble or anyth-mm,” he stopped as you put your finger to his lips, biting your own lips together to stifle another laugh at his adorable nervous rambling.

 

“It was an accident,” you told him simply, “if I got mad at your for that it would be like getting mad at Barry for accidentally breaking the sound barrier while running,” he nodded as he saw your point, “and as for mom well...” you paused for a moment, listening for any signs that your mother had woken up in her room down the hall; thankfully you heard none, so you smiled “I guess you just better hope my mom doesn’t find out.”

 

Cisco grinned and nodded again, “Ok, operation don’t wake mom is a go,” he gave you a thumbs up, making you stifle yet another laugh, “so uh...when do you think you’ll be back in Central City?” he asked after a moment, a sweet little pout on his face as he waited for your answer.

 

You sighed, “Well, the family reunion is supposed to last all week, but with the way mom and Uncle Stan keep arguing, and the way Aunt Annie’s kid’s keep running around destroying stuff...I’m gonna say maybe by Thursday?” you replied thoughtfully, “that is unless I get an emergency call from work,” you added that last part with a suggestive grin, Cisco picking up on your meaning right away.

 

“You know I think me and the team can work something out,” he replied gleefully, “should I call you tomorrow morning or what?”

 

You shook your head, “No, I’d say wait until at least after one, they might ask me to come back afterwards if it’s that early...”

 

Cisco pouted again, “But that’s almost a whole ‘nother day without you,” he whined.

 

You shook your head again, putting your hands on either of his shoulders, “Cisco you will live,” you said firmly, “it’s not like you don’t have anyone to hang out with while I’m gone, you still have the whole team.”

 

“Yeah I know,” he mumbled defeated, “but you’re my favorite,” he looked up at you with his best puppy dog eyes, “you’re the only one who can help me build stuff, and you’re the only one who actually gets ALL my movie references, AND you’re the only one that Julian actually seems to be afraid of, and that guy is really starting to bug me with his ‘oh I just found seventy five different ways you could’ve done that better’ crap,” he sighed, putting his hands on your shoulders now, “can we make a deal, and I call you a Noon, and as soon as you get back I’ll buy you lunch, or dinner, or whatever?”

 

You tried to put on your best stern face, but his puppy eyes were too strong, “Ok,” you relented with a smile, “Noon it is, but if my mom calls me later asking if I can come back for the rest of the reunion, YOU get to talk to her and tell her exactly why I’m unavailable.”

 

Cisco nodded vigorously, “Absolutely,” he agreed, “your mom loves me anyway, she thinks I’m ‘a sweet boy’, she actually said that to me...”

 

You rolled your eyes, “Yeah well, clearly she doesn’t know you that well,” you teased earning a scandalized gasp from him.

 

Suddenly you both froze, the sound of footsteps in the hall making you both panic. “I uh, I’m gonna go, call you tomorrow!” Cisco whispered, making and disappearing through a portal before you could reply.

 

A moment later your bedroom door opened and your mom peered inside, her eyes narrowed suspiciously, “Y/N...I thought I heard someone else’s voice in here with you….” she explained when she found you alone.

 

You had to think fast, so you snatched your phone up from the bedside table, “You did, I was on the phone,” you explained quickly, “I had them on speaker so I could get up and stretch, this mattress is kinda messing with my back….sorry if it woke you though.”

 

She continued to eye you for a moment, trying to decide if she believed you. Soon she sighed, and gave you a tired smile, “Well, I’m sorry your bed is uncomfortable, the mattress is rather new so that might be why.”

 

“Yeah, maybe,” you agreed with a nod.

 

“Who were you talking to?” she asked then, nodding to the phone in your hand.

 

“Hmn? Oh Cisco, you remember him, from work?” you answered easily, “he needed my help with some repairs he’s doing to the Star Labs security systems, apparently people keep trying to break in cuz they think the place is condemned.”

 

Your mother nodded, “Well that’s awful. And yes of course I remember Cisco, he’s such a sweet boy.”

 

You nodded again, “Yeah,” you agreed with a small smile, “he is pretty sweet….”


End file.
